Ally's Date
by W.O.W- Words Of Wisdom
Summary: The title says it all! But not the "date" you think. Ally becomes jealous when Austin wants to borrow her song for Cassidy's re-appearance from LA, and, worse, he's going to take her on a romantic date where they might kiss! What will Ally do?
1. Ally's First Feeling

**I do not own Austin and Ally. All credits go to Disney!**

"Austin, you'll never believe what happened!" Ally exclaims as Austin strolls into _Sonic Boom._

"What's up, Alls?" Austin asks eagerly. Ally hardly ever gets excited. And she's obviously too excited to ask random questions, which was very rare from her.

"Your album had been bought by stores all over the globe!" Ally says excitedly. "It's going to sell!"

"Ally, that's great!" Austin exclaims, giving Ally a huge hug. "We're going to be rich!"

Austin and Ally laugh.

"By the way, I made a new song!" Ally says. "Want to read it?"

"Really?" Austin asks. He couldn't believe it! "My new album, on top of a new song? That's, like, a cherry and whipped cream on top of a Pants Sundae!"

Ally stares at him. "A 'Pants Sundae'?" she asks skeptically. "Didn't I tell you I was trying to avoid, oh, I don't know, things _totally disgusting_?"

"Okay, enough about those," Austin says, his mouth watering at a delish Pants Sundae. "Let's get to our new song!"

Ally bends down and takes her book out from under the counter. She flips it open and skims through the pages. "Ah! Here," she says, holding it in front of Austin.

Austin grips Ally's book for a better look at the new song, brushing Ally's hand in the process. Her heart flutters. _No, I do not like Austin that way, _Ally scolds herself. _He's just a friend, Ally. Get a grip._

Ally snaps back into reality, realizing Austin is touching her most precious gem. _"Don't touch my book," _Ally says promptly.

Austin takes his hand off Ally's book and lifts them into the air in a surrendering matter. "Sorry, sorry!"

Ally pats his head playfully.

Just then, Trish and Dez walk into the doors, bickering at each other, as usual. "How could you like mushrooms on a pizza?" Trish blabs.

"How could you _not _like mushrooms on a pizza?" Dez blabbers.

_"Ugh!" _they grunt together, and turn away from one another.

"Austin, my man!" Dez exclaims, bolting over to Austin, giving him a fist bump. _"What up!" _

"I heard about your album!" Dez says. "At least, I saw it in a store."

"You did?!" Austin and Ally exclaim. "It's already selling?!"

"Obviously," Trish says. "I can't believe you guys missed it. I mean, Austin, your face is like, everywhere! I'm so sick of it."

"Awesome!" Austin says, giving Ally a high-five.

"Guys, guys! Enough about Austin." Trish strikes a pose. "Guess who got a job at the Time's Square!" Austin and Ally suddenly realize Trish is wearing at least a thousand watches on her, that could possibly be expensive and/or valuable.

"Oh, oh!" Dez says, raising his hand. "Um, hold on." Dez thinks. "I thought I saw someone names Alexa there-"

"No, stupid!" Trish says. "It's me."

"Oh," Dez says, grinning. "I thought you got a job at the Freak Show." Trish sends him a glare with fire in her eyes.

"Anyways, what were you going to do?" Trish asks Ally, eyeing her open book.

"Austin and I were going to rehearse a new song I wrote," Ally says. "By the way, we need to get practicing."

Ally turns to Austin. "Right?"

Austin nods at her. "Right," he says.

"Fine," Trish says. "I need to go back to my job. I was only on a five minute break."

"But you were bickering to me for more than an hour," Dez remarks.

"When will you ever learn how the way I roll?" Trish says, annoyed.

In the music room, Austin and Ally crack up. "They're impossible," Ally remarks.

"Yeah. They can't even say on nice word to each other, and probably never," Austin agrees.

"Okay. Let's work on the song," Ally says.

Ally puts her book on the piano's music sheet slot. **(So so so sorry, I have no idea what the slot that holds the music sheet is called XD)**

Ally sits down on the soft, cushioned piano bench. Austin plops down next to her.

Austin starts singing the verses. Ally sings a little, too. They play the piano with a rhythmic, fast pace.

When the song is done, Austin comments Ally's work. "That was great, Ally! It's totally sure to be a hit."

Ally blushes. _Wait, why am I blushing? _Ally asks herself. _I never blush in front of Austin._

"It's a bit of a love song," Ally explains.

"It's awesome! Not too mushy," Austin says.

Ally gives him a playful push, and the two teens chuckle.

"Could I borrow this song?" Austin asks Ally.

"Oh, um, sure," Ally says suspiciously. "What for?" Ally knew this was rude to ask, but she couldn't hold it in.

"Cassidy is coming back," Austin says. "I want to sing this for our date."

"Oh. Sure," Ally says. Something about Austin borrowing her song for Cassidy makes her feel a tad uncomfortable.

"Thanks Ally!" Austin says, jumping up. "You're the best!"

"Wait, I have questions," Ally says instinctively. Her stomach felt weird. _What is this feeling? _Ally asked herself. _Is it fear? No, I've had that before; this is a whole different feeling._

"What's the questions?" Austin asks.

"Where is it held at?" Ally asks. She gulps. "Your...date."

"Miss Suzy's Soup," Austin replies. "Miss Suzy is giving us free bowls of soup!"

"Chicken noodle?" Ally asks unnecessarily. Austin laughs.

"I guess. It depends on what Cassidy wants." He shrugs.

"With crackers?" Ally asks unnecessarily again. Austin gives her a funny look. Why does she want to know what they're going to eat?

"Okay, okay," Ally says. "Enough about the food. What time is your date?"

"At 6:00, in the evening," Austin says. Then he adds dreamily, "And then, when the sun sets, I'll take Cassidy to where we can see the sunset, and there, we'll share our first kiss."

"That's very well-planned," Ally says, her stomach turning.

"Yeah, well, I've planned it for a while," Austin says. This made Ally's stomach flip-and not for a good cause.

"Thanks for letting me borrow the song!" Austin says, and goes over to Ally's book. He gets blank paper and writes down the song's lyrics in a flash, and he's out the door in no time.

Ally finally recognizes this feeling she has in the pit of her stomach that won't go away.

_Jealousy._

**A/N Here it is! How do y'all fanfictioners like it so far? It's my first fanfic on this site! Yay! *Celebrates* By the way, I really like the show Austin and Ally, the movie Bolt, and the book ****_Witch & Wizard._** **I'm planning on writing a Bolt fanfiction soon! So I'll keep you updated!**

** Sincerely, your new fanfictioner,**

** Im Number One**


	2. Ally's New Hair Style

**I do not own Disney Channel's ****_Austin & Ally._**

**HEYYYYY! How are you fellows out there? Thank you for your lovely reviews! I know it's only a day later, but I'm so excited to keep writing this fanfic! Thank you! And here it is, chapter 2 of Ally's Date.**

Ally turns to the doorway. What had just happened? Is Cassidy really coming back? Is Austin really running away with her new song? To sing to Cassidy?

Ally feels frustrated. _Do I really like Austin that way? _she questions herself. _If not, why do I feel jealous?_

Ally, then, loses control of her emotions and gets really jealous. What makes Cassidy so pretty? Is it her voice? Her long, straight, red hair? Ally runs her fingers through her curled, dark-brown hair.

_That's it!_ she tells herself. _I need a makeover. I'll go to the salon, get my hair dyed, and get a straightener to straighten it!_

_ No, that's nuts! Am I really going to change my looks to impress Austin? Ew! _That little voice in her head bugs her. It keeps her from doing what she wants. It reminds her about her stage fright, and ask why she won't go up on stage, like a _boy _can.

Ally moves her eyeballs so they're looking as far up as they can go. She held up her index finger. _Oh, no! You're not the boss of me,_ she orders. _I'm the boss of myself! I'll prove it!_

Ally then races out of the room as fast as she could go. Trish is still there, fidgeting with her nails. "Hey, where are you going? I saw Austin run out of here with some paper-"

"Hey Trish, I'm going to the salon, want to come?" Ally calls.

Trish suddenly runs out of the room, as fast as she can in her 3-inch high heels.

"So, why are you in such a rush to get to the salon?" Trish questions. "Also, you _never_ go to a hair salon. So, what's the big deal? What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing's wrong with me," Ally replies casually. "I just think I want a new style. Something different."

"Then why are you still in such a rush?" Trish asks. "And you're pulling my wrist very hard, thank you very much."

Ally let go of Trish's wrist. "Sorry, I'm just a little...tense."

"Why?"

"Nevermind," Ally excuses. "I'll tell you later."

Ally and Trish are now entering the salon. Trish clacks to a chair in her heels, and Ally follows.

"What style?" the hair salon girl asks. Her badge reads LUCINDA.

"I'll take a little trim," Trish replies expertly. Obviously, Trish had been thinking about getting a new style for a while.

But Ally hadn't. She had never been in a salon before, so this question caught her off-guard. She thought the person who did their hair would cut it the way you wanted it, without even saying what style they wanted. She thought they just started cutting it expertly and getting to work.

"Oh! Um..." Ally stammers. "Can I have my hair straightened and dyed red?"

Lucinda nods, and scurries to her hair dye trays.

_"Red hair?" _Trish hisses. "Ally, are you mad?"

Ally would have said, "Yes, I think I like Austin and want to impress him by stealing Cassidy's look," but the hair stylist came back already.

"Is this color good for you?" she asks in a french accent. Ally liked it.

"Yes," Ally says.

"As you wish," Lucinda says. She nods to Trish. "I'll get someone to trim your hair while I take her to the wash." Trish nods.

"Whoa, whoa," Ally says. "Wash?" Ally was oddly but extremely ticklish in her scalp area. She doesn't know why.

"Yes, the wash," Lucinda says, nodding at the sinks and faucets over on the other side of the salon. She continues to move Ally into a very surprisingly comfortable padded chair.

Lucinda turns on the water and makes it warm. She runs the faucet over Ally's hair like a pro. _Mmm, _Ally thinks, _This feels SO wonderful. I could do this any day! _

Lucinda took a purple bottle next to Ally and pours some of the substance onto her hands and rubs them together. _ Shampoo, _Ally notes.

Lucinda put her hands on Ally's scalp and massages soothingly. It felt so good.

An hour later, Ally's hair is straightened and dyed. Trish and Ally walk out of the salon. "So, what do you think?"

"Oh, it's okay," Trish says. "But I really want your brown hair back. You look funny without the curls."

This was an awful rude thing to say, but she was being honest. "I love it," Ally remarks and does a little twirl.

Trish put a funny look on her face. Twirling? That was not what Ally Dawson ever did. "What's wrong with you?" Trish asks. "Why aren't you the same? Why did you twirl? Why did you get your hair dyed and straightened? I just want the _real _Ally Dawson back! You're like a whole different person!" Trish storms off with a grunt. She misses her real friend.

Ally face-palms herself. _Where is the real Ally D.? _

Ally is so confused that she doesn't notice Dallas walk by, until he says, "Oh, hey, Ally! On, man, your hair-wha-? Did you mess up with some hair dye today?"

Ally grunts. Dallas was not as cute as she hoped, and not as nice either.

Ally considers changing her hair back. It must look terrible if her friends thought so. What about Austin? What would he think?

Suddenly, Ally spots a head of blonde hair and a familiar face. _Oh, gosh, no! _Ally gasps, and hides behind a bush. _He can't see me like this! I look awful!_

But it's too late. Austin looks in her direction. _"Ally?" _he gasps. "You look like you got run over by a truck! You're hair..."

Ally thinks quickly. "I had an accident with some food coloring," she says quickly. "I was going to change it back."

Austin gives her a look. "But the salon's that way," he says, pointing. "You're not _actually _considering keeping your hair like that, are you?"

"No," Ally says quickly. "Of course not! I hate it, hate it, hate it."

With the last "hate it," Ally turns on her heels an walks back to the salon.

An hour and $70 later, Ally has her hair back to normal. Ally checks the time on the big clock tower. It was 5:00 o'clock. "Gosh," she says, "I better go home."

And Ally trudges home sadly, with her consciences fighting against one another. Ally felt like a devil and an angel were telling her what to do and what not to do. She feels confused and alone.

"Ally! Wait," a voice says softly. It's Austin.

"Austin? What are you doing here?" she asks.

"I came to see if you got your original hair style back," he replies. "It's so much better."

"Aww, thanks Austin," Ally says, blushing. "You're so sweet."

"No problem," he says. "See you tomorrow."

"Okay," Ally says. "Bye!"

Austin walks away. Suddenly, the devil on her shoulder re-appears. _"You like Austin so much, don't you?" _it says. _"Then go on the date tomorrow and trash it. I dare you." _And then it's gone.

Ally considers. _Should I really do it? There's no way he could get the kiss without me trashing it. I don't know..._

The devil re-appears on Ally's shoulder. _"Are you chicken?" _it taunts.

"No!" Ally yells at it. "And I'll prove it!"

Ally storms into _Sonic Boom. _She doesn't want to, but she will prove to herself that Austin's date will not be a success!


	3. Ally's Great Day

**I do not own ****_Austin & Ally. _****All credits to Disney!**

** HEYYAAA! Thanks guys for the comments! And, Taylor1507, luckily, I'm not planning on changing Ally anymore :) I got bored on that last chapter...But ya! I'll stop typing, and write this story! Here it is!**

Ally is in her room sitting on her bed. She thinks for a while. The devil comes and goes. When she tells herself firmly she's going to be a good person, not ruin anything, the devil appears and makes her change her mind. She doesn't know why the vermin from her imagination keeps coming back.

Ally grabs her songbook/diary from the shelf and opens the page to the song Austin will use for the date.

"Stupid song!" she yells at it. "If only I didn't write you, I wouldn't be in this mess! You making a devil bug me from my imagination (which is very creepy), and you made me waste more than 140 dollars for a makeover. I hate you."

Ally sees a black marker on her desktop. She considers scribbling the song out. Should she? No, she can't! Even how much this song annoys her, she can't do it. She never has, never will. She loves her new song.

"Sorry," she apologizes to her song. She picks up a pen and...writes a new song. This time it's about heartache, and the way a girl is jealous, and the way this bugged her so much it made her give herself a makeover and go nuts. Ironically, this song was somewhat related to her life right now, don't you think?

Ally glances at her digital clock. Her eyes were blurry. She made out the time, 11 o'clock. _Yikes! _she thought. _It's late. I better go to bed._

Ally reaches over lazily and switches off her light. She was so tired. But at the same time, she wasn't. Perhaps she was uncomfortable? Maybe the scary devil is preventing her to get her rest? Is this was jealousy is like? Where you can't sleep at night? If it is, it's very annoying.

The next morning, Ally awakes with heavy, purple bags under her eyes. She walked down the stairs to see Mr. Dawson making her breakfast. "Hey, pump-"

Mr. Dawson is cut off by the look of Ally. Her hair is wrecked and tangled, her eyes are baggy and puffy, and she had drool stains on the corner of her mouth, which is twisted in a peculiar way.

"What?" Ally asks, sitting down at her stool and grabbing her cup of orange juice like a robot. She looked like a character from the movie _The Walking Dead._

"Um..nothing," Mr. Dawson says, not wanting to hurt his daughter's feelings. "It's just...that'd be a very great Halloween costume!"

Ally's mouth twists into a smirk. "Thanks, Dad," she taunts.

"Aw, sweetheart, I'm sorry," her father says, feeling sorry for her. _He should_, Ally thinks. _I've been through heck for the last 24 hours._

Ally's devil kept coming back all night, entering her dreams and turning them into nightmares. The angel tries to help, but is no match for the demon.

"I better go and open up the store," Ally says later, after a delish breakfast and pulling on some clothes. "See you."

"Okay, pumpkin," he says. "Bye, and look for cars when you cross the street!" he added babyishly.

"Yeah, yeah," Ally says, holding up her hands so they look like clams opening and closing.

At the music store, Ally groans. What has she gotten herself into? Why did she have to be so stupid and write that song? Why does she have such a wild imagination so a devil tortures her 24/7?

Austin strolls in, which is a surprise to Ally. "I thought you were getting ready for your date with Cassidy," she says, shocked.

"Ally, our date isn't until 5 o'clock tonight," Austin laughs.

Ally laughs, too. "So what are you doing here anyways?" she asks.

"I just thought we could spend some quality friend-time together," Austin replies. _He wants to spend quality time with me? _Ally thinks frantically. _What should I say? What do I say?_

The devil pops up on her shoulder. _"Kiss him," _it dares.

"Oh no, not _you _again!" Ally says out loud to her imagination in front of Austin. Austin look at her shoulder, where she's looking.

"Uh? Ally?" Austin asks. "If you don't want to spend time with me, that's fine."

Ally jerks her head up quickly. "Oh, uh, no! I totally got time!" she says. _What did I say? _ she asks herself.

"Okay." He looks around. "So, what do you want to do?"

"I'm not allowed to leave the store," she says, "but we can hang here. I know it's boring, but all I've got. You don't have to stay."

"No, Alls," Austin says. "I insist. After all, it's the only way to re-pay you."

What? Oh, so he doesn't want to spend time with her? "Oh, so you're just here to _re-pay _me?" she yells at him, upset. "Hanging out because you think you have to, and stealing my greatest song I've ever wrote?"

"Ally, take it easy. People are staring." Austin glances at the people staring at them.

"Oh, so I'm embarrassing you?!" Ally cries.

With that, Ally runs upstairs to the practice room and plops on the piano seat.

Austin follows her. "Ally, I didn't mean what I said."

"But you just said the only way to re-pay me," Ally replies.

Ally takes out her songbook and puts it out on the song-sheet place holder **(again, please I do not know what that is! Someone help me! D:)**

"What's that?" Austin asks.

"Nothing. Just another song you can take all the credit for," Ally snaps.

Austin raises and eyebrow. He walks over to Ally and reads the song from Ally's book behind her shoulder. Ally is shocked. _Austin is so close, _she breathes.

"This is about someone who's jealous," he guesses. He sings the song out loud in the bench next to her.

When they're done, Ally claps. "Okay, nice one! Bye!" She points to the door. "You can go now."

"But I don't want to. And not to re-pay you," he says. "I just want to hang together, like two buddies."

Ally nods. "Okay, you can stay, I guess."

Austin smiles. "I knew you'd come around!"

Austin hung out with Ally all day. Austin and Ally sang to the customers, which made a big laugh. Ally's stage fright seemed to fade away. She loves singing to people.

Trish and Dez payed a few visits. Austin and Ally talked to people in the shop and talked with each other.

Ally had a blast. Now it was 4:45 p.m. "I gotta go, Alls!" Austin says. "Bye! Don't work too hard, okay? I think it's stressing you out."

Ally laughs. "Bye Austin. I really had fun today."

Austin laughs. He looks deep into her eyes. Ally's eyes sparkles back into his, and he feels a very strange feeling. Suddenly, Dallas walks in. "Hey, Ally, want to hang out?"

Dallas looks at Austin. "Are you busy?" he asks. "Am I intruding something?"

"No, no," Austin says. "I was just leaving. Bye, Alls."

Then Austin is gone into the dim world.


	4. Ally's Heartbreak (Final Chapter)

**I do not own Austin & Ally. All credits to Disney!**

** And here it is! Chapter 4 of Ally's Date. How do you like it so far? Oh, Peanutjon and Bubba THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR IDENTIFYING THE "thingy." c: *stand stand stand stand stand stand stand* Now I'll just shut up and here is chapter 4 :D**

Ally stares at Austin as he goes. She had a great time, and he was so nice! Her heart drops thinking she has to crash his date unless she's going to be tortured.

Now, she stood with Dallas staring at her intently. "So?" he asks expectantly, and follows her gaze watching Austin. "Are you going to hang out with me?"

Ally snaps back to reality. "Um, sorry, Dallas," she says. "I have to go. I forgot to give Austin something." *Lie*

"Oh, okay! How 'bout tomorrow, then? Whaddya say?" he suggests.

Ally doesn't like the way he said "whaddya." It's kind of a strange word.

"Sorry, Dallas," she excuses. "I'm busy tomorrow."

"Then how about the weekend? Any good?"

"Sorry. Nope," Ally says, shrugging. "Well, I better get going. And you better, too. Shop's closing."

"Oh. Whatever. Bye." Dallas turns on his heels. Ally could tell he was upset, but Ally could feel the devil coming back. _"Better get going, honey. Date's gonna start."_

Ally checks her new watch from Trish (the cheapest one, thank you very much). it was 4:56. She better hurry!

Ally arrives at Miss Suzy's soup shop just in time. Miss Suzy stands at the door. Watching Austin and Cassidy chat.

She is already late? But it still isn't 5 o'clock! It's still 4:57. Okay, if you chose to round it up to 5, that's okay, because it looks like Ally is late either way; they already look like they've been there for an hour.

Just then, Dez comes. "Ally?" Dez asks.

"Dez?!" Ally says.

"What are you doing here?" they both say in unison.

"Well, _I'm _here because I want to see my best friend get kissed for the first time!" Dez says.

"I'm here because...I want to be," Ally says. Something in Ally's mind pop up. "Dez, are you busy?" she asks.

2 minutes later, Dez was dressed in his too-small while tuxedo he wore in 7th grade. "Now what do I do?" he asks chipperly. (Is that a word?)

"Okay, go inside," Ally says, handing him a violin. "Play some music." Dez nods and goes inside. Ally grins. A violin was the only instrument Dez could not play good at.

"Hello, Austin, Cassidy," Dez says, nodding, like Ally and him had rehearsed for the 2 minutes.

"Oh, hello," Cassidy says, confused. "I didn't know we had live music, too."

"Oh, _me neither_," Austin says, shooting Dez a look.

Dez flinches. He looks at Ally through the window, and she gives him a thumbs-up. "I will be playing some music from this violin," he presents, and starts playing terribly. He even brakes a string. It makes a high-pitched sound that was almost deafening.

Cassidy and Austin start to laugh. They laugh so much they put down their forks and almost choke on their food they have in their mouths. Austin starts clapping, and Cassidy does, too.

"Bravo! Bravo!" Austin says, laughing. _Aw, this is awful! _Ally thinks. _They liked it! So not good! _Ally felt disappointed but also a tiny bit relieved.

Dez comes out and hides in Ally's bush with her. "They liked it!" Dez says , delighted.

"They'll likle this a whole lot more." And Ally whispers in Dez's ear.

Dez enters the shop again. "Now I'll be doing magic tricks," he announces.

"Awesome, I love magic!" Cassidy says, and smiles. _Then you'll like this, _Ally thinks, grinning evilly.

"And, now, for my first trick," Dez says, and pulls flowers from his sleeve. He hands them to Cassidy. Cassidy smiles and holds her heart, flattered. "Thank you!"

Dez bows. "Thank _you,_" he replies honestly. _This isn't right! _Ally thinks angrily. This was not good, and she has zero more ideas.

And hour later, Dez goes home and Ally spies on Austin as he leaves the shop with Cassidy. They walk to a nearby cliff hanging above the ocean. He has his hand in hers.

Ally's heart drops. So much for that. Austin leads Cassidy to a bench. They sit down together.

"Beautiful sunset," Cassidy says.

"Yeah," Austin agrees. "Like you."

She blushes and grins. Austin smiles. They lean in. Austin and Cassidy's lips meet, forming a very tender, electric kiss. Ally heart falls to her feet.

Back at her house, Ally's eyes tear up. She decides she really likes Austin if it makes her cry to see Austin kiss somebody.

Ally goes to her room and writes in her diary about her heartthrob.

Half an hour later, Austin knocks on her door. "Can I come in?"

Ally is shocked Austin is over so late. "Okay," she says, wiping her eyes.

"Hey," he says softly, sitting on her bed with her. "Were you there on my date with Cassidy?"

Ally is surprised. "What? Pfffftttt! No!"

"Ally," he says firmly, "I saw you through the window."

"Aw nards," Ally jokes. Austin suddenly notices her tears.

"Wait a second!" he says, realizing. "That song you wrote-that last one-about a girl catching jealousy-that was _you!"_

"N-" Ally starts, but she stops. "Okay, yes."

"But, aren't we just friends?" Austin asks.

"I don't know," Ally replies. "I guess I just thought I liked you."

"Do you still?" Austin asks.

"I think," Ally replies, embarrassed. "But you already like someone else."

"Well, to tell you the truth, Ally," Austin starts. "I was reluctant to kiss Cassidy. Also, she's going for away forever because her band got promoted. They're going to be big time rock stars. She's leaving. She broke it to me after you (I think) left."

"Oh," Ally says, brightening, but not wanting to make it look obvious.

"So, I took one last look at her, and she wasn't as pretty as I thought. She has zits _everywhere!" _He shudders.

"Okay, so, now what?" Ally asks. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because. I like you, Ally Dawson," Austin confesses, "a lot."

"In a friendly way?" Ally asks.

"No. A little more, I think," Austin replies. Then Ally leans in quickly and kisses him, and he kisses back.

**THE END. Sorry it was a short story!**


End file.
